Stan for Sale
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Randy sells Stan to a modeling business in Peru. Kyle has to save him. 3 parts. Kyle/Stan Rated M for themes


"Wow Sharon this clydeslist thing is great! You can buy anything on this thing. And there is no shipping!" Randy leaned over his desk to get a good look at the website that he was browsing. A guy at the bar said that he bought an almost new set of golf clubs with this thing. And then Randy heard about it at work even Mr. Garrison knew about it before him. So he had spent the last forty minutes online looking at the website. It was great!

He was looking at the things that people were asking for currently. He clicked on one that said looking for people.

_Has the poor economy been making life hard on you and your family? _

"Yes."

_Did you know that there is a solution that will help you earn money and spend less on your family?_

"What is it?"

_Before we let you in on the secret, let's look at some happy costumers. Barbara from Boulder, CO. said, "It was the best decision that I ever made. I save 9,000 dollars in the first year! I will finally be able to get that boob job that I always wanted."_

_Could you use 9,000 dollars a year? _

"Yes!"

_Think of what you could do with 9,000 dollars?_

"Buy a motorcycle!"

_George from Columbus, OH said "Before I was trapped by my payments and my duty to my family. Now I am a free man. I can spend my time how I like, and money is no longer an issue. I never have to worry about the bad economy again."_

_When was the last time you thought of yourself as a free man?_

"I don't know." Randy shook his head ashamed.

_Well we can help you. The solution to your problem is that you have too many kids! It's the media's fault with their flaunting of celebrity babies, and the governments fault for trying to push 2.5 kid families! But, 2.5 kids is not the answer in today's economy. The secret is, that the government knows, kids cost lots of money! So they encourage you to have more kids in order to make you spend more of your hard earned money. No one starts out wanting kids, but as they get older they are brainwashed into thinking that they need two or three of them! If you feel like this has happened to you, then our program is the solution to your problems._

Randy's eyes widened into saucers, it was just like this guy was living his life. Like he knew what was going on in his head. He knew that he had seen a lot of babies on television lately and of course he wanted to fit in. The government was also talking about tax breaks on kids but they just want him to have to spend more money. It was crazy. Randy remembered when he was a boy he had told his father that he would never have any kids but here he had two of them himself! Randy quickly scrolled down the page and but was disappointed to see that there was only a link to another site.

Randy sighed he didn't want to leave clydeslist but he wanted to know what the answer to his problem was so he clicked the link. The homepage began to load on the top in bold letters were tabs that read needy families, needy businesses, needy kids, FAQ. Underneath this was a description about what the website was about.

_What is Ninos?_

_Ninos lets you sell your children to a select family or business to help empower them and help them get out of poverty_

Underneath the description was a picture of a family, their name was Weller there were two elders in the picture, and portly woman in her mid forties, a man in his late forties in overalls, and they had two teenagers standing in front of them. The caption under the family said: "Looking for a young boy, 11-13 hopefully American, to help our family. We have are looking for a boy to live in our barn, and work herding our sheep. Hopefully with this investment we can grow our simple family farm and sell wool and livestock to the market and expand our farm."

Further down that page were more featured families and businesses looking for a child or sometimes children, on the left hand-side of the page was a stats board saying how many children had been sold, how many people were still in need and how many families/businesses had been helped.

Randy clicked on the FAQ link, after giving the homepage a look over. He looked at the different questions: what is Ninos, who is helped by Ninos, how Ninos works. Randy clicked on: what do you do if you have a child?

_What do you do if you have a child?_

_Many families and businesses all over the world need children to help expand their family and business. What Ninos does is get families with kids in touch with people who need kids. _

_If you have a kid you can search through the families or the businesses looking for a child to buy. There you will find people who need children for different reasons. Some families need children to help them in the home, sometimes they need children to help them in with regard to work. The possibilities are endless. Businesses need children too, to help them expand and grow their business by having them work doing jobs only children can do. Some businesses need children to help their workers moral. Children are important players in businesses and families all over the world._

_You can help by selling your child to theses families and businesses! _

_How does this benefit you?_

_You as a seller will receive payment the price does vary by age, gender and depending on the type of family and business that the child is sold to. As the seller, all shipping and delivery charges are taken care of. As soon as a child is sold we will come to pick up the child and bring the child to its new home. _

_Not only is there an up front compensation there is also the benefit of not having to pay the expenses that it takes to raise a child. That saves an average of 9,000 dollars a year depending on income of the parents and age of the child. Many families say this is the biggest reason why they choose to sell a child or children. _

_Another benefit is the knowledge that you are helping out another family or a business in another country grow. Knowing that your contribution is helping the buyer as well as yourself is extremely important! Most people don't want their children to be a burden on another person but Ninos pick families and businesses that will only benefit from a child._

Randy returned the page to the homepage. Then he clicked on the tab that said families. Lists of ten families were on the page, and there were page arrows indicating that there were more families on other pages. He started to read over the families but then notice that there was a filter, so he filtered it to fit males between the ages of 10-13. There was also a filter for price. So he picked the highest range that he could find. No results showed, but there was a link to the business sections that were willing to offer that price.

Randy clicked on the link and waited for the page to load. There were only three businesses on the page. He looked at the bio about each. One was for children that were needed to making clothes because their fingers were nimble and little and they could work the looms better. Randy rolled his eyes on this one Stan wouldn't want to make clothes.

The next one was for a company who entertained men and women on business. Randy was a little confused about this. He didn't know why a child would be entertaining to an adult, he knew this was sort of like an escort business but children couldn't drive and why would an adult want to go dinner with a child. It seemed like a scam to Randy so he moved to the last one.

The last one was for a business that used children as models, movies stars and more. The children were needed to model for magazines, or actor in their movies.

Randy clicked on this business. The business was in Peru, and the children actors lived in a nice home together. They were only required to work according to local labor laws, four to five hours a day. The children often modeled products like scarves and blankets. It seemed to Randy like it was a very nice establishment. They even sent money to the sellers for every movie made and every photo that was sold to a magazine! This was perfect not only would he make the flat fee from selling Stan, but he would make money even after he was gone. He could definitely get a motorcycle with all of that.

He noticed a link that said sell child. He clicked on it. Bold letters asked Randy to register. There was special critic for selling to this business because of the continuing payments. They needed to get pictures of Stan, both a head and a body shot. Randy used the pictures that Sharon had stored on the computer. He filled out all of the information on the child and himself so that he could get paid.

The website that it could take up to 48 hours for the business to decide if Stan was worthy of being a Peruvian star. Randy grumbled. He hated waiting for anything especially money. He violently closed the window.

"Sharon that clydeslistis so gay, they make you wait 48 hours for approval."

"I'm sure you can wait two days for new golf clubs."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I think you're right I mean I don't think I can even get a tea off time until then. Thanks honey." She smiled at him and continued looking through her magazine. Randy decided it would be better to surprise Sharon with all the money that they saved and earned off this little venture. She liked to believe that the government was made to help people and that celebrities were around to entertain. She wouldn't understand the brainwashing that they had put the country though. Once she saw real result however, then she would know, that selling Stan was for the best.

--

Two days later

--

Randy walked into the living room where Stan and Shelley were watching television. Sharon was sitting at the kitchen table with a crossword puzzle. "Umm…"

"Move it Dad!" Shelley yelled at him.

He moved to the side. "I'm going to pick up those golf clubs now, ok Sharon?"

"It's ten o'clock at night Randy!"

"Have you ever been on clydeslist? Do you know what it's like? You get golf clubs at ten o'clock at night! Okay."

"Whatever just don't be loud when you come home." Sharon sighed she knew there was no arguing with Randy when he got like this. She returned to her crossword.

"Stan do you want to come with your old man?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm good." Stan said. He leaned over to the side in order to see around him.

"Come on son. It will be fun. Like old times, remember when you used to want to go with me everywhere?" Randy asked.

"Randy its 10 o'clock on a school night! Let him stay home if he wants to." Sharon scolded. Shelley turned up the volume on the television.

"Look Sharon, I want to take my son with me to pick up golf clubs! You wouldn't understand anything about this would you! It's a thing between a father and son!" Randy touched his ear.

Stan sighed and jumped up from the couch. "Okay I'm going." He knew he would have to deal with this for a few more years until his father realized that he wasn't a little boy anymore that he was nearly a teenager. He pulled on his gloves and followed his father out into the garage.

Randy turned on a classic rock station and put it on quickly. He drove the car out of the driveway and out of town. After a few minutes Stan asked when they were picking up the golf clubs. Randy said they were almost there and sped up the vehicle. It wasn't until after the county lines that Randy began to slow and he pulled off the highway and a truck stop.

Stan yawned and looked out the window as his father drove around to the back of the dinner. Randy got out of the car and went to talk to a man in a yellow jacket. After a few minutes Stan got out of the car to join and walked over.

He noticed the man hand Randy wad of money. Stan frowned. "Does he have the golf clubs?"

"I didn't buy anything this time Stan." Randy explained. "I'm helping our family pull out of this slump that the economy has put us it. I sold something, which will save us a lot of money."

Stan narrowed his eyes. He had known his Dad for a long time and he knew his father didn't talk like that without having heard it from somewhere else. He narrowed his eyes. "What did you sell Dad?" He knew that it was something that was going to get his Dad in trouble that's why he had lied to Sharon earlier.

"You don't have to worry Stan. These people are going to make you a star. You're going to live in a house with other kids and you're going to be a movie star." Randy explained he had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Dad! What did you do?" Stan was alarmed he knew he had a right to be. The man in the yellow jacket had turned into two men in black, with big bulging muscles. Stan knew he wouldn't be able to get away and he doubted that his father would have a change of heart or bout of clarity. He hung his head and looked to the two men.

"Are you going to behave?" The man on the left said he had a thick mustache.

Stan nodded his head. His stomach churned. He wished that he could fly so he could get out of there. He knew that once he was with these men, once his father was on the highway again he would never see him again. He would be taken away with these men and no matter what the life was like he would never get back to the one he had. His throat burned as tears came to his eyes.

One the man on the right took him by the wrist and led him to a white truck. He turned and looked at his father. He wanted to cry out to him to ask him for help but his father was so disillusioned right now by whatever lie they had fed him that Randy wouldn't listen. He couldn't believe that he still felt like he could trust Randy with his life even after everything he did even after this. He knew that his father was stupid and he couldn't help it. That this really wasn't his fault that Randy would never, on his own, think to hurt or betray him in any way.

He had betrayed him. As the door of the truck shut quietly he knew it was the worst thing his father had ever done.


End file.
